


The Colour of your Blushes

by Lynchy8



Series: Fun (and sad!) little drabbles [17]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, Secret Relationship, Sex Tape fic, Smut, Voyeurism, yes i know! me writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchy8/pseuds/Lynchy8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Jehan are looking for a film to watch when they accidentally stumble across one of Enjolras's more intimate home movies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour of your Blushes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, just a few cw's: the sex is consensual and both parties knew they were being filmed, however Courfeyrac and Jehan did not have either Enjolras or Grantaire's permission to watch the video.
> 
> The sex isn't explicit but it does mention rimming and I know that's a squick for some people - just to warn you.

“What film did you want to watch?” 

Courf sorted through his pile of DVDs, looking up at Jehan for suggestions. They had unexpectedly found themselves with an empty flat; Combeferre had labs for another few hours and Enjolras had disappeared earlier that day muttering something about libraries and essays. Taking advantage of the situation, Courfeyrac had invited Jehan over for “movies, pizza and maybe more”. Jehan had laughed at that, but had come over anyway and was now lying on the sofa with his head on one side as he considered his options.

“I don’t know, I’m in a bit of an odd mood,” he admitted, twisting his mouth slightly. They worked their way through the whole pile, but none of the titles particularly stuck out.

“Well, look,” Courf got to his feet and reached out towards his boyfriend.

“Enjolras has loads of movies on his computer. Shall we go see if any of those would do?”

“Is Enjolras going to mind us being in his room?” Jehan looked up at him doubtfully. Courf shrugged his shoulders. They would only be there for a few minutes, find a film they liked and put it onto a USB. It wasn’t like they were going to rifle through his drawers or anything. He’d downloaded movies off Enjolras’s computer before so it was unlikely his flatmate would mind that much.

It didn’t take long to power up the PC, Courfeyrac rolling his eyes at the desktop wallpaper of Liberty Leading the People. He quickly accessed the Video Libraries folder and they began to scroll through the options.

“Ooh!” Jehan suddenly cried out, catching Courf’s arm. “Red! I’ve always wanted to see that film. I love Helen Mirren,” Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows but offered no comment, clicking on the file. He was just relieved Jehan had finally picked a film.

“Let me just check it is actually the one you’re thinking of. I don’t want to plug it into the TV only to find out it’s that thriller about a bunch of kids killing that guy’s dog!”

Jehan chuckled. It was unlikely but you never knew. No one had quite forgiven Bahorel for the time he brought Inglorious Bastards instead of Inglourious Basterds to a movie night.

It became apparent very quickly that the file they had selected was not the film with Helen Mirren.

For one thing, Enjolras was lying on a bed; Courfeyrac didn’t recognise the room and judging by the décor it was a hotel room somewhere. The bed was huge and covered in crisp, white linen. Enjolras looked up at the camera with a lazy relaxed smile, a long pale arm raised up above his head.

“What are you doing?” Enjolras drawled, looking distinctly like a very relaxed cat, spread out comfortably on the obviously thick duvet.

The camera moved unsteadily and the person holding it suddenly chuckled. Courfeyrac and Jehan grasped each other’s hands at the same moment and Jehan let out a small squeak. They knew that laugh.

“I am capturing this moment for posterity, my dear chief,” Grantaire’s voice came through the speaker loud and clear. Enjolras pouted, sticking his lower lip out petulantly.

“Don’t call me that, R,” he muttered.

It was definitely Grantaire, there was no doubt about it, but that was impossible! Grantaire and Enjolras; Courfeyrac could feel his brain cells exploding. Those two… well, they didn’t exactly hate each other. But just last night the pair of them had been snarking at one another, one pouting and the other smirking. They never sat together and Courfeyrac was almost certain he had never heard them have a civil conversation that didn’t involve at least one of them, if not both of them storming out… oh. 

He looked at Jehan, suddenly feeling like an idiot.

“All those times…” they both said together at the same moment. All the times Grantaire had stormed out and Enjolras had sighed as though thoroughly put-upon, volunteering to go find him and apologise. All those times Enjolras had stormed out and Grantaire had bid them all adieu because without their chief’s golden light there was little point to his sticking around.

All those times, the sneaky little blighters had probably been pressed up against each other, against the wall of the Musain, while all their friends sighed and shook their heads and worried whether this time might be the last time.

“Oh my god, Enjolras, don’t pout!” The Grantaire on the video laughed and it was such a carefree sound, so light and happy; Courfeyrac didn’t think he’d ever heard their cynic laugh like that before.

The camera suddenly went crazy and they got a good view of the rest of the room; the clothes on the floor, the large windows looking out over an unidentifiable city, and then back once more to Enjolras who was now blushing and looking just past the camera, to the cameraman himself, with such an open look of happiness that Courfeyrac’s heart gave a little skip.

“We really shouldn’t be watching this,” he heard Jehan muttering from next to him, however neither of them moved to turn it off.

“Enjolras,” and the way Grantaire uttered that name sent a shiver throughout the room. “I want to capture this moment for all eternity so that when you come your senses – and you will – I will always have this to remind me that this was real.”

From where he was lying on the bed, diagonal and inverted, Enjolras twisted his head to look up at Grantaire, a strange look on his face. Then he held out his hand, grasping Grantaire’s and pulling him on the bed. The camera lurched before steadying itself, the view now from above as Grantaire straddled the man beneath him.

Enjolras laced his fingers through Grantaire’s free hand, pulling them up so he could kiss the other man’s fingers, all the while looking up, at the point just past the lens of the camera, presumably to Grantaire’s eyes.

“I love you,” Enjolras murmured, the sharp bones of his face softened by the loose curls of his blond hair, his lips kissed red, his chees vaguely flushed. He looked young and open and relaxed. Both Jehan and Courfeyrac inhaled sharply at those words.

The camera shifted again and when it finally settled, it had apparently been put on the bedside table or some other nearby surface. Grantaire suddenly appeared in the frame, shirtless, a hand tugging through his black curls in a vain attempt to tame them as he climbed back on the bed.

For a moment they said nothing, Grantaire resting easily on his knees between Enjolras’s spread thighs. They shared lazy kisses, full of passion and heat. Hands tugged at Enjolras’s t-shirt and there was a relaxed sense of intimacy between them. Courfeyrac and Jehan watched as the eyes of both of their friends closed; both of them seeming to relish in the close contact, inhaling sharply while they kissed, Grantaire biting down on Enjolras’s lower lip, the pair of them moaning quietly in the pleasure of each other’s company.

“Courf,” Jehan muttered.

“I know,” he replied, still unable to take his eyes off the screen. He still couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. Enjolras’s hands roamed over Grantaire’s skin and _by god_ the man was ripped. His muscles rippled as he inhaled and shifted, tattoos spiralling along his torso and up his shoulders. Clearly all that time boxing with Bahorel in the gym was paying off.

Grantaire moved back, eyes searching over Enjolras’s face, before his hands slipped up under the man’s t-shirt, causing him to groan, arching into his touch. They moved with confidence, pushing Enjolras’s shirt up as he rocked their hips together gently, just enough for Enjolras to rock back.

“Where are you right now?” 

Courf barely heard Grantaire’s whispered question just before he ducked his head to bite down on Enjolras’s ear. Enjolras gasped, his eyes scrunched closed, and he moved as though to wrap himself around the body above him.

“At my parents’ house,” he breathed, grinning up at Grantaire. “I’m paying lip service to my father.”

“Cheeky bastard!” Courfeyrac shouted, earning a sharp elbow in the ribs from Jehan. That had been weeks, no, _months_ ago. And Courf remembered commiserating with Enjolras on his return, feeling very sorry that his friend had been forced to endure the company of his father for a weekend when he knew how much Enjolras loathed spending time at the family estate, except that it was expected of him if they were going to continue paying his school fees.

“What about you?” Enjolras had removed his t-shirt now and Jehan’s eyes were wide as saucers because Enjolras had a pierced nipple! A pierced nipple that Grantaire was currently sucking on.

“The usual. ‘Gone to studio do not disturb on pain of instant death’. And when I emerge with nothing to show for it, well,” he kissed Enjolras hard, a possessive, almost obscene kiss, “then I’m sure someone can point out at full volume just how much of my time I am wasting with an Art degree.”

Courfeyrac and Jehan exchanged glances, both of them remembering very well that particular row. They had expected Grantaire to get really upset, yet when Jehan had gone to comfort him, perhaps encourage him not to drink himself into a coma, he had found Grantaire strangely sober. The man had shrugged his shoulders and said that Enjolras had a point. Maybe he should stop fucking around and start taking his life seriously.

At the time Jehan had been far too relieved to really question just how odd a statement that had been. He reached forward to hit the pause button.

“Look,” he said, turning to Courf who looked very much like he wanted to protest. “If we continue to watch this, it will be a gross invasion of privacy, not to mention a huge betrayal of trust.”

Courfeyrac hung his head, looking embarrassed.

“You’re right,” he mumbled.

“So we’re agreed then?” Jehan looked at him, a smile spreading across his face. “We continue to the bitter end?”

Courfeyrac gaped at his boyfriend who was outright smirking as he reached over to press play. 

“Ooooh, remind me never to piss you off,” he muttered as Jehan snuggled up against him.

On screen, Grantaire kissed back down Enjolras’s lithe frame, the man beneath him letting out small gasps of pleasure, his arms raised above his head and crossed at the wrists. Courfeyrac couldn’t take his eyes off Grantaire’s hands; they moved reverently and firmly over Enjolras’s skin. He could almost imagine the heat R must have felt beneath his fingers and _oh no_ that was not a good thing to be thinking about his best friend.

Courfeyrac shifted uncomfortably, suddenly aware of the growing hardness in his boxers. To the bitter end, Jehan had said. The full implications of that sentence were suddenly making themselves known.

Enjolras had shoved his fingers into the waistband of Grantaire’s jeans, pulling the man’s hips down towards him so he could bite into Grantaire’s shoulders. Courf bit his lip, not daring to look sideways to see the effect this was all having on Jehan.

Most of Grantaire was now out of shot; just the top of his head remained where he was biting softly into Enjolras’s belly, his hands tugging at the tops of Enjolras’s trousers.

“Enjolras,” Grantaire’s words came out as barely more than a whisper as he glanced up, seeking permission which Enjolras happily gave. The trousers disappeared and Courfeyrac’s breath hitched because, ok, he’d been living with Enjolras for three years so how come he had no idea that Enjolras was that big?

He became aware of Jehan’s hand wandering up his thigh just as Grantaire swallowed Enjolras down to the root. How, HOW was that at all possible? That shouldn’t be possible. Jehan was breathing hard against his neck, one hand knotting in Courfeyrac’s t-shirt, the other inching higher and higher until he stopped.

“Cour-fey-rac,” Jehan purred. Grantaire was sucking cock like he was born to do it. His head bobbed up and down, twisting side to side enthusiastically, all sorts of obscene noises coming through the speakers. Enjolras was groaning in pure pleasure, pressed back against the white sheets, hands still above his head.

“Jehan,” Courfeyrac swallowed, trying to tear his eyes away. Jehan kissed up his neck, nuzzling against Courf’s warm skin, before sliding over to sit on his lap. Jehan looked back over to the screen whilst reaching down to palm Courf through his trousers, making him buck and groan, almost as loudly as his two friends on screen.

Enjolras had moved, his hands now holding Grantaire, one under his chin, the other on top of his head, guiding the man up and down over his cock. Grantaire’s lips were spread wide as he hummed happily.

Jehan began to move, gently prodding Courf to turn sideways so that they could both see the screen while Jehan straddled his boyfriend. His hands explored under Courf’s t-shirt, sneaking up to play with his nipples, twisting them deftly between his fingers. Courfeyrac moaned, almost at the same moment as Enjolras.

And with good reason. Enjolras had now been rolled onto his front, Grantaire still between his legs. Only now he parted the soft mounds of Enjolras’s arse cheeks, spitting between them and then applying his tongue.

“That should not be hot,” Courfeyrac groaned, closing his eyes, choosing instead to bury his head into Jehan’s neck. The man chuckled, lifting Courf’s chin with his finger.

“Uh-uh, my love,” Jehan whispered with a trace of admonishment. “To the bitter end.”

Courfeyrac obediently turned his attention back to the screen where Grantaire had his face pretty much buried in Enjolras’s backside. Courf dragged his gaze up to Enjolras, to where the young blond’s mouth was wide open in a silent gasp, eyes rolled almost right back inside his head. He mewled as Grantaire continued his attentions, every so often spitting again.

All at once, Grantaire moved, blanketing himself over Enjolras’s back, playfully nipping at the flesh on the man’s shoulders before pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck.

“Shall I fuck you?” The microphone on the camera had barely caught the words but Courfeyrac heard them. He saw Enjolras’s hazy expression as he turned to meet Grantaire’s mouth over his shoulder, the pair of them kissing as Enjolras rolled his body underneath Grantaire, a teasing and inviting motion.

Grantaire disappeared for a moment out of shot, leaving Enjolras alone on the bed. The blond pressed his face into the sheets, exhaling and stretching, showing off the excellent lines of his body and the fine muscles that lay beneath the surface of his soft, supple skin. Enjolras was a beauty, there was no doubt about that. Courfeyrac gasped as Jehan suddenly seized him through his trousers, squeezing just enough to make him whine.

Then Grantaire was back, rolling a condom on and _holy hell!_

“Big, isn’t he,” Jehan murmured in to Courfeyrac’s ear, his voice filled with amusement at the shock and surprise on Courfeyrac’s face.

Enjolras moaned loudly as Grantaire entered him, his arms stretched out, grasping the sheets, mouth forming a round O as he tried to breathe through the initial burn of being breached. Courf couldn’t see R’s expression; he could only see half way up his chest where the man was kneeling up, holding Enjolras’s hips in his hands. The pair of them were still as they adjusted, the only sound being the harsh breathing both on and off camera.

“Holy fuck!” Courfeyrac exhaled, completely entranced. He’d watched porn before, of course he had. But this wasn’t porn. This was his best friend and his best friend's secret boyfriend and it was so painfully, beautifully intimate. It wasn’t fucking, except that it was; but it was also love-making in the good old-fashioned sense of the word.

Jehan was rutting against him now and Courfeyrac’s hands had somehow found their way round the young man on his lap, his fingers exploring skin, seeking warmth and reassurance and reality as his brain began to explode around him.

From the sounds coming through the speakers, Grantaire had started moving, and Enjolras gasped and moaned and cried out on every thrust.

“R, please, fuck, oh my god,” Enjolras moaned, and Courfeyrac could see his hair was matted with sweat. Enjolras’s face, whenever it wasn’t pressed into a pillow, was flushed red with heat. He rolled his body, pushing back to meet R’s thrusts.

Grantaire wasn’t exactly being quiet as his pace changed; some long slow deep thrusts that made Enjolras groan low in his belly, followed by quick hard thrusts which left them both crying out and gasping.

He leaned forward over Enjolras’s back, claiming kisses as Enjolras twisted to meet him. They muttered to each other, speaking too low and fucking too loudly for the camera to pick up the words.

“Jehan,” Courfeyrac moaned. He, too, was sweaty with heat. He wore too many clothes, but Jehan wouldn’t let him remove any of them, not even his t-shirt.

“Going to make you come,” Jehan whispered darkly in his ear. “Going to come like a teenager, in your pants while watching forbidden porn on the computer.”

Oh fuck, Jehan was evil. He was evil and wonderful and Courfeyrac loved him so much and Enjolras would be so mad if he walked in right now and found them like this, found them rutting against each other like animals while watching his intensely private sex video.

He could feel Jehan’s firm fingers pressing into his shoulders as he moved, squirming and wriggling in Courfeyrac’s lap, driving Courf out of his mind with all the sounds coming from the computer and from the man on top of him, not to mention Jehan’s sweet taste upon his tongue with each kiss, the scent of him and of sweat and musk. He could feel Jehan, as hard as he was, digging against his belly with every thrust of the boy’s hips.

“Fuck, R, please, oh please, fuck,” Enjolras was babbling loudly, sounding desperate.

Courfeyrac cried out, throwing his head back as Jehan sank his teeth into his neck, and there was definitely going to be a mark there later. He came, shuddering and clutching Jehan tightly as he spent in his boxers, feeling exhilarated and ashamed and just so happy. He kissed Jehan hard, pulling the man tight to him as though he would never let the guy go. Reaching down, he palmed Jehan through his trousers, rubbing wildly until Jehan let out a loud mewl, before collapsing on Courfeyrac’s shoulder with a sigh.

“Fuck, Courf. Oh, fuck!” he moaned, apparently not able to move.

After a few moments, when both had managed to steady their breathing, they looked up at the computer screen. Grantaire was curled up around Enjolras, both apparently spent. R was playing with Enjolras’s hair, wrapping curls around his fingers, a look of complete devotion on his face.

Enjolras was clearly fucked out, lying on his side, curled up with his knees pressed to his chest, happy to be spooned by the man behind him. He twisted his head round to look up at Grantaire, a soft expression on his face. As they shared a chaste kiss, Courfeyrac reached out to press stop.

Silence filled the bedroom.

“We should…” he swallowed.

“Yeah,” Jehan agreed, scrambling to get off Courfeyrac’s lap.

+

When Enjolras came home later that evening, Courfeyrac and Jehan were lying on the sofa watching a Disney film.

“Hey guys!” he greeted, smiling pleasantly. “Good afternoon watching movies?”

Courfeyrac and Jehan looked up at him with wide eyes. When nobody answered he laughed nervously, gesturing towards where Belle was fighting off wolves with a big stick.

“Oh right, yeah.” Courfeyrac found his voice. “Yeah, it’s been great.”

Enjolras shrugged his shoulders, turning towards the kitchen in search of something to eat. Honestly, watching movies! Like it wasn’t blatantly obvious they’d been having sex. After all, that’s what he and Grantaire did whenever they had the flat to themselves for the afternoon. Not that Courfeyrac and Jehan knew about that. As he began to chop some onions for dinner, Enjolras couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Only Enjolras would name his sex video "Red"
> 
> And yes, there are two films called "Red" - one released in 2008 (the thriller with the dead dog) and the other released in 2010.
> 
> Enjolras having nipple piercings was appropriated from purple_embroidery :-p she also gets a thank you for being my beta.


End file.
